


Life With The Barnes

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Barnes Family Saga [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barnes Family, Boys Will Be Boys, Brother Competition, Bucky Barnes is a good Dad, Comedy, Daddy Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Being the mother of Bucky Barnes sons is not an easy task. There are days where she does not know if she should punish them for getting in trouble or laugh at what they did to get in trouble. At least she has her daughter to balance the crazy.





	Life With The Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite story of this series. It was fun to write!

The house is far too quiet. With three children, two boys and one girl, she should hear so much more noise than she does right now. Kira exits the kitchen and looks into the living room where she finds her only daughter laying in the floor with a coloring book in front of her. 

“Charlotte? Where are your brothers?” she asks the little girl.

“I dunno mommy.” the five year old sings. 

She looks up at her mommy with bright blue eyes, just like her father’s. Kira lets out a sigh, “Okay, thank you sweetie. You color Mommy a pretty picture okay?” 

Light brown curls bob around her head, a large smile on the child’s face, making Kira smile back at her. She turns and leaves the living room to head up stairs. Now to find her two boys, Grant and Anthony, and find out what those two little trouble makers are. 

She listens from the top of the stairs and hears some murmuring coming from the bathroom. Oh this cannot be good. Kira walks to the bathroom and freezes.

“Grant Andrew Barnes! Anthony Williams Barnes! What do you two think you’re doing?!” 

The two boys freeze and slowly look up at Kira, an innocent smile gracing their faces. She was not going to fall for that, catching them in the act.

Grant, her eight year old, straightens up, “Nothing Mommy. Really.”

She crosses her arms and stares down at the carbon copy of her husband, “Grant Andrew, do not lie to me. I can see that you two are clearly up to something.” 

The two boys put their heads down, knowing that they were in trouble. 

“It was Grant’s ‘dea Mommy. Not mine.” Anthony, the four year old, says instantly blames his brother trying to look like he was forced to go along.

“Tattle tail!”

“Nuhuh!”

“Yuhuh!”

“Nu…”

“Boys! Stop it right now! Now tell me, why are you putting tape on the floor!” 

Grant mumbles something that Kira is not able to understand.

“Speak up so I can understand you. The longer you take to tell me the truth the more trouble you will be in.”

“It was a distance contest Mommy.” he says in as strong of a voice he could muster, worried about getting in trouble.

Kira blinks, her mind trying to process what her son had just told her. Her eyes move from her sons to the lines on the three floor to Anthony’s step stool then to the toilet. The lines right in front of the toilet at different distances, and the step stool behind the last line. Suddenly, it clicks.

“A distance contest? As in…”

Kira covers her face, fighting back the grin and the laugh bubbling up. A small laugh escapes that she disguises as a cough. She takes a deep breath and looks at her sons who stare up at her with worry in their eyes.

“Boys, go to your rooms. Your Daddy will have a talk with you when he gets home. Go.”

They rush past her and she holds it together long enough to head back down stair head out the back yard where Bucky was doing some yard work.

“Bucky Barnes you come home right now and do something about your sons!” Kira gives a strangled cry, still holding back her laughter, and quickly catches Bucky’s attention.  
Bucky wipes off his forehead and makes his way to his wife.

“What happened? What did they do now?” Bucky asks, an exasperated sigh falling from his lips.

Kira lets out a small giggle,

“They… oh my god I don’t know where they got the idea. I had to send them away real quick or I was going to laugh right then. I know I should be a little mad. But Bucky, oh my God it was funny.”

“Kira. What did they do?”

She lets out a laugh, “I caught them putting tape on the bathroom floor because they were having a distance contest. Anthony was even standing on his step stool.”

Bucky goes silent, staring blankly at his wife, “What?”

“Your sons were having a contest who could pee the farthest distance from the toilet.”

Again Bucky is silent, nodding his head slowly, taking in Kira’s words. The next question out of his mouth had Kira doubling over, no longer able to control her laughter.

“Well, who won?”

“I don’t know! I was too busy not laughing! This is not exactly something we should condone James!” she says, still laughing.

He gives a shrug, “Yeah, but still.” 

She smack him on the chest, “Go talk to your sons!”

“Fine, but no promises about getting them not to do this again. Gotta find out who won.” Bucky chuckles walking into the house.

Kira shakes her head, “You would give them pointers, keep score. This is what I put up with on a daily basis.” 

Her hand subconsciously goes to her stomach, still laughing and she heads back in the house, joining her daughter in the living room. Charlotte moves from the floor to the sofa, curling up next to Kira and watches television before falling asleep. 

Bucky heads upstairs, chuckling as he takes a peak in the bathroom and sees their set up. 

“Oh that is just amazing. So proud of my boys.”

He makes his way to Grant’s room where he finds both his oldest and youngest son sitting in the floor looking like they are about to receive the death penalty. When they hear him enter, they look up, and Anthony’s bottom lip pokes out and tears ready to well up.

“Oh come here buddy.”

Bucky crawls into the floor with his boys, pulling Anthony into his lap and putting his arm around Grant’s shoulders.

“Alright, now tell me, why were you boys having a distance contest in the bathroom?”

They both shrug, looking away from Bucky.

“Boys, come on. Mommy and I are not angry, I just want to know what made you think that was an okay idea.”

He speaks in a soft voice, making sure the boys understand that he was not mad at them, easing their worry.

Grant looks up at his father, wide eyed, “It was just for fun. You and Uncle Steve compete all the time in stuff. I would have won it Mommy hadn’t come in.”

“Nuhuh Bruder! I won!”

“No me!”

“Me!”

Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose, chuckling softly at his arguing sons. This was just too funny.

“Okay, boys that’s enough. Now, Mommy left it to me to talk to you, and you are right Grant, Steve and I compete in a lot of things. But not distance contests in the bathroom.”

“So outside?” Anthony asks innocently.

Bucky opens his mouth to speak, but closes quickly, biting his lower lip to keep from smiling. Oh God how he wants to laugh right now.

“No, son, not outside either. If you two want to compete, let’s keep it to things that do not involve any type of bodily functions please. Okay?”

Both boys answer at the same time, “Okay Daddy!”

“Okay. Now, I want you both to go to the bathroom and clean it up, okay?”

“Okay.” 

He gives them both a kiss on the head and sends them to clean up their mess. Heading down to find his wife and daughter and spots them both on the sofa. Charlotte asleep and Kira dozing. He gently moves to sit next to her, and even half asleep, she cuddlers up to him. Her head leans back on his shoulder and sigh.

“So?”

“I told them to clean the bathroom and that if they are going to have any kind of competition like Uncle Steve and I, yes that was one reason, to not use any type of bodily functions or fluids.”

Kira shakes her head, “You know, this next one better be a girl. Need to even the playing field for Charlotte and I.”

Bucky laughs, “Yeah, you are out numbered… wait what?”

His eyes go wide staring down at his wife. A small smile plays on her lips, and without opening her eyes, she takes his hand to place it on her lower stomach, 

“Ready for baby number four?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos letting me know what you think!


End file.
